Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to horizontal passenger transport in city environments, where large numbers of people feel the need to mobilize to study, work, enjoy, etc. on routes used on a daily basis and whose demand is growing due to the increase of urban population which has already saturated other routes.
Previous Art
The evolution of cities has been changing mobilization, needs by virtue of the distances to travel, the time required therefor, security and comfort, so throughout the years use has been made of equine animals, carts, bicycles, cars, trams, buses, subway, motorcycles, ski lifts, cable cars and helicopters.
The customized overhead urban transport (TUEP) as Proposed is an alternative System for continuously and massively transporting passengers to be adopted by cities using a not congested space.
Although there already are other types of transport in cabins such as ski lifts, which aim to provide a mountain railway generally consisting of two cabins linked by a cable and running on a rail, and which makes a cabin go up while the other moves down; cable cars consisting of cabins or chairs that are supported and pulled by a steel cable stretched between two huge pulleys that are driven by electric motors and speed, reducers; there also exist monorails, which are devices widely used in the manufacturing industry, and which carry loads or may be cabins on a rail and are pulled by special chains with bearings driven by motorized sprockets.
Both ski lifts and cable cars transport cabins from an origin to a destination, and monorails do so to stations in series. In all three cases the entire load is strictly positioned in series and any stop or movement affects the whole load.
Objects of the Invention
The main object of the present invention is to propose a new system for massive passenger transportation in cities that takes advantage of an uncongested urban space such as streets and avenues, by cars, trucks, trains and trams, cyclists, pedestrians, etc., and meets the objectives of security, speed, capacity, economy, comfort, and sustainability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a passenger transport having adequate capacity to solve or mitigate the growing urban mobility needs of people, so its flow should be sufficient to ensure that it is used as mass public transport.
Another object of the present invention is to achieve a transportation means that is safe, though not infallible, so it can be used by unskilled persons of all ages and conditions.
A further object is to propose a rapid transport, so that users find competitive advantages over traditional transports.
A further objective will be to achieve a transport that does not pollute the atmosphere and does not produce noise pollution or affects the aesthetics of cities.
Another object will be to achieve a transport that is economical in its areas of investment, operation and maintenance.
A further object will be to achieve a transport that is friendly, and comfortable in use, to be widely accepted by users.
Finally, a further object will be to achieve a transport system that is sustainable to be accepted by society in the short, medium and long term.